Life Without The Flash
by Lexi Fisher 96
Summary: What happens to central city without the flash to protect it? what happens to barrys loved ones if he's not there? if he's not fast enough? If you are a fellow flash fan, enjoy fanfics or just like super heroes, I guarantee that you'll enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you Barry i think it choose you" ...

"I just don't think I'm like you Oliver, i don't know if i can be some vigilante" Barry said bowing his head almost in shame like he didn't deserve these powers.

"You can be better, because you can inspire people, in a way that i never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel , making a difference, saving people...the flash" Oliver said drawing his bow, as the look on his face morphed from caring friend to blood thirsty enemy.

"Oliver what are you doing-" Barry said noticing the deadly look in Oliver's eye, he took a step back.

"This is why it hurts me to say this Barry, the truth is your just not ready to protect this city.. I'm sorry" Oliver said firing an arrow into Barry's chest.

"Ugh my head" Barry said awakening from his dream with a small yelp, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"What time is it" he said to himself grabbing his phone. "dam it! Captain sing is gonna freak, i can't be late again" Barry said to himself once more.

Barry ran into the shower, got changed and then down stairs to grab some food. He picked up his phone once more and scrolled down to his messages there was one from Joe and one from Iris. He decided to reply to iris first her message read

 _IRIS: Morning babe, hope you get to work on time today, see you later LOVE YOU -I_

Barry replied with,

 _BARRY: Hey sorry babe, woke up late..again ill call you later let me know when your on break and ill come get some coffee at lunch, love you -B_

Barry contemplated messaging Joe back but just decided to run to work before he made himself later than he already was. Barry sped towards CCPD taking the back entrance to get to his lab and if he was lucky missing out on bumping into anyone all togther. Barry rushed to hi desk and sat down exhausted, he took a sigh of relief. Nobody had seen him come in. At least thats what Barry had thought, Joe had been waiting for Barry to arrive.

Joe cleared his throat to make himself known. "I had to cover for you, the dreams again?" Joe asked spinning around on a chair opposite to where Barry was sitting.

"Jesus Joe you scared the life out of me! yeah my head is killing! ...but it's like there more than dreams it's like there changed versions of my memories" Barry said swallowing an aspirin and taking a seat.

Joe shook his head in concern "doesn't look like theres much life left in you to begin with , are those pills even helping..I mean won't your metabolism just burn right through it?" Joe said curious.

"Yeah I have Cisco working on something stronger if you know what I mean" Barry said with an sarcastic laugh, he gingerly shuffled through some papers on his desk preparing himself for a days work.

"Okay well either way are you sure you should be at work?" Joe said with concern.

"Joe I'm fine really it will pass" Barry said getting up a little to quick, he grabbed the nearest thing to him in a attempt to stableize himself, but fell straight to the ground hitting his head on the corner of his desk.

"BARRY!" Joe said scrambling to the floor to cradle his sons head. He was out cold. "Come on bare please, open your eyes!" Joe grabbed his phone from his pocket and speed dialled star labs.

"Hey joe what's up-

"CISCO it's Barry! He's hit his head and I don't know if he's breathing!" Joe said in a panic.

"Joe he's not wearing his suit I can't help you need to get him to your car and-

"Oh my god Cisco please help!" Joe said his breathing quickening as he started to panic.

"Joe listen to me! Take Barry to your car and I'll meet you there as soon as I can" Cisco said trying to keep his cool.

"Okay okay" Joe said frantically putting the phone in his pocket! Joe cradled Barry in his arms and headed for the stairwell towards the car park when he heard foot steps.

"What's going on here?" A voice came from behind. Just what Joe needed

"Uhg.. Captin it's Barry he passed out I'm taking him home, I figured going through the department would only embarrass him" Joe said desperately willing captin sing to believe him.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear tell him get some rest and don't worry about work just get better" captin sing said with a smile.

"Well that was weird" Joe muttered rushing down the stair well twisting his ankle in the process. A sharp pain shot up Joe's leg and made him loose grip on his son. "ahh dam it" Joe said painfully gritting his teeth, momentarily dropping Barry.

He heard a loud crack and felt Barry's leg buckle from underneath him, he knew the damage was bad but he also knew that something more serious was wrong with Barry and he needed to focus on getting him outside to the car park.

Joe too afraid to look a Barry's leg continued to the car park with a small limp walking it off as he went. He saw Cisco and Caitlin speeding towards the back entrance. Joe waved his hands in the air to get there attention whilst setting Barry down gently on the concrete.

"Joe" Cisco said running towards them. "What happened to Barry's leg?!" Caitlin said in a worried tone.

"Never mind that help me put him in the van" Joe said still limping slightly.

Caitlin always came prepared there was a hospital bed and machines set up in the back of the van Caitlin helped lay Barry down on the bed hooking him up to a glucose Iv and fluids, she then attached some pads to his chest and connected up a vitals Machine.

"He's got a pulse it's just really weak, and I don't understand because Barry's heart beats 10x as fast a normal heart rate" Caitlin said a worried expression plastered on her face.

Joe climbed into the back and held Barry's hand. "Not again" he muttered to himself. Joe held his head in hands and ruffed his hair, he stayed there for a minute before the beeping of the machines snapped him out of his trance.

"What's happening" Joe exclaimed watching Barry convulse and his vitals plummet.

"He's having a seizure!" Caitlin said drawing fluid from a syringe and injecting it into Barry. "Cisco step on it, something is seriously wrong!"

END.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Help me get him out the car" Caitlin yelled, knowing that Joe wasn't going to be much help.

Cisco slammed his foot down on the breaks, and with that the van came to a grinding holt Cisco was certain that he had left tire marks on the floor, but now was not the time, he jumped out of his seat in a rush to aid Caitlin with Barry.

Cisco ran to the back of the van and quickly pried opened the doors to help Caitlin and Joe with Barry, they ran towards star labs in a frantic attempt to help Barry as quickly as possible.

Caitlin pushed the gurney up against the wall and quickly re-plugged back into the machines, "Lets get some vitals" she shouted, but some how seemed to stay quite calm.

"heart rate 35 bpm blood pressure 40/23" Cisco said looking towards caitlin as if to ask her decipher the vitals, but Cisco knew it wasn't good. Caitlin took one glance and grabbed the defibrillator in a panic.

"We need to get his heart into a better rhythm, Charging to 200 Clear" Caitlin said placing the pads on Barry's chest and shocking him.

"It's not working!" Joe said looking at the machine and reading that Barry's heart rate still read 35 bpm running his hands through his hair.

"Cisco charge to 300! I'm not giving up" Caitlin Said placing the paddles on Barry's chest once more. Cisco glanced at the machine to see the reading was now 0 bpm. Shocked at this Caitlin pushed Cisco aside.

Caitlin frantically grabbed at barry wrist trying to feel for a pulse. "Oh my god" Caitlin said with a sigh of relief "Ive got one its weak but its there" and of in union the machine updated with fresh vitals.

"Pulse is 70 bpm is slow for Barry but its there " Cisco said with a laugh of relief.

"Thank god.. Okay let's get more fluids in him and put the oxygen on 5 litres per minute, and Cisco once you've done that I'm gonna need your help setting his leg" Caitlin said shooting Joe a soft smile, who was still pacing back and forth but trying to stay out of the way.

Caitlin brought over the portable X-ray machine towards Barry's leg. Caitlin gently placed a metal board under the injured leg and then an anti-radionation gown over herself. "Guy I'm taking X-rays do you mind leaving the room.

"Really i think its pretty Obvious that its broken pretty bad" Cisco said nervously, himself and Joe both leaving the room to avoid the radiation.

"Yes Cisco but i need to know the exact places that the bone has snapped so i know how to set it, okay I'm done you both can come back in now" Caitlin said removing the metal board from Barry's leg.

"Okay Cisco get over here i need your help"Caitlin said placing her hands around Barry's knee and foot.

"Cisco can you pull the foot on three" Caitlin said watching Cisco nod in agreement. "Okay 1...2...3 pull" Caitlin said wincing at the very audible cracking noise.

*CRACK*

"Ah mm no , see that does not feel good" Cisco said watching as Barry lay motionless and remained unconscious.

"Well imagine how Barry feels, at least he's stable now, okay I'm going to test these bloods and check that everything's okay on the inside" Caitlin said filling up some test tubes with Barrys' blood.

"Thank god he has super healing though" Joe said now moving closer to the bed.

Cisco and Caitlin had forgot Joe was there because of how quiet he had been. "How longs he going be out for?" Joe asked looking at Caitlin as she always seemed more clued on in these situations.

"I'm not sure, his body is going to remain comatose for now so it can recover quicker but with Barry's super healing shouldn't be too long, he's lucky though if this was anyone else he would need surgery to fix his leg for sure" Caitlin said just as Barry started to stir.

"Speaking of the little red suited devil" Cisco said with a small laugh.

"Mmmm.. Ughh" Barry moaned opening his eyes slightly before shutting them just as quick due to the harsh lights.

Everyone quickly turned there attention to Barry.

"Bare are you okay?!" Joe said with concern, rushing to his sons bedside.

"Barry try not to move okay, you have a compound fracture on your right leg and severe head trauma" Caitlin Said sternly whilst looking at the blood results that had just finished processing.

"What happened I don't remember?" Barry said a puzzled look now plastered on his face but his eyes remained closed.

"You were in your lab bare and you were telling me about the dreams again-

" you collapsed dude, big time" Cisco said butting in whilst taking a bite of his red liquorice straw.

"My leg, it kills and the light..my eyes hurt" Barry said wincing in an attempt to try and move.

"You really shouldn't move Barry, your cells don't seem to be healing at there normal rate, you could be off your feet for a while" Caitlin said looking over the results whilst avoiding eye contact with Barry.

Barrys eyes burst open squinting at the light once more. "What do you mean my cells aren't healing at there normal rate?!" Barry said panicking.

Caitlin took a deep breathe and a step back from Barry trying to partially hide behind the monitors. "Well I've just taken some blood from you and its come back showing some abnormal readings, or should i say normal readings" Caitlin said sighing

"Then what's the problem" Barry said confused.

"I mean there normal as in there almost identical to your results from when you were in your coma before you got your powers, theres almost no trace of the speed force, Barry your cells are working like any normal person" Caitlin said reappearing from behind the screens.

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air before the screeching of machine alarms snapped everyone out of there trans.

Barry started ripping wires and IV lines off his body and out of his arms.

"BARRY!, what are you doing?! You have to rest!" Caitlin yelled sternly, attempting to push Barry back down with the help of Cisco and Joe.

Barry pushed them aside with little strength he had left and attempted to escape. "I need to see for myself, it can't be gone" Barry's said his voice cracking with pain.

The faint crackle of lightning and a small glimpse of red lit up the room before Barry collapsed onto the floor writhing in pain.

"MY LEG, AHHHhh" Barry whimpered letting a few tears escape.

The contents of the room quickly rushed to Barry's aid gently helping him back into bed. Caitlin adjusting his IVs and Cisco carefully propping Barry's leg up. Barry wincing in the process.  
Joe took a step back and slowly sat down taking a deep breath.

Barry stayed quite in obvious pain. He had a blank expression plastered to his face. "My speed it's gone" he whimpered out.

END.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Bare please you have to talk to us" Joe pleaded with his son, who lay there in a state of denial.

"Hey Joe can I talk to you for a second" Caitlin said sheepishly approaching Joe pulling him to one side.

Joe followed Caitlin over to the opposite side of the room, she pointed to the screens.

"You see this, this is Barry's blood results before he was affected by the particle accelerator and this is them now" she explained.

"Right so what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" Joe said feeling confused.

"Well you see these black circles attached to the cells, it almost looks as if Barry had or now has an auto immune disease, he had it present in his blood cells before he was hit with the Lightning " Caitlin said briefly looking at Joe.

"Caitlin your going to have to explain this in English im not really following" Joe said with a forced grin.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is Barry had this disease present before and now whatever has effected him has reverted his cells back to normal, so untill we figure out what's making him "ill" he's not going to heal any quicker than you and me" Caitlin said with a hopefully look.

"Right... I guess I'll go talk to Barry then" Joe said taking a deep breath.

Joe walked towards Barry a small limp still present in his strides.

"What happened to you then?" Barry asked worry evident in is voice, weather he decided to show it or not.

"Just a sprain, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Joe asked.

"I'm in agony" Barry said wincing trying to adjust himself, he just couldn't get comfortable, he wasn't used to feeling this much pain usually he would be healing by now.

"Here let me help" Joe said fluffing Barry's pillows before attempting to resume conversation .

"So bare I've been talking to Caitlin and she seems to think that whatever is causing you to temporarily loose your speed has reverted your cells back to the way they were before you were hit by the Lightning" Joe said searching Barry for a reaction before continuing.

"I don't understand" Barry said bluntly.

"You have an autoimmune disease bare, it's stopping you from healing, so as soon as we find out why the sooner we can fix things, did your mum or dad ever mention anything like that running in the family?" Joe said offering a small smile.

"I don't know Joe I-" Before Barry was allowed to finish Cisco burst into the room with a very worried expression.

"Guys I hate to be the barer of bad news and all but we have a problem, there's a robbery in process at jitters" Cisco said not sure at which person to look at because he knew how much Iris meant to the both of them.

"Iris" Joe and Barry said in usion.

"I've gotta go bare, rest okay!" Joe said already halfway out of the room.

"Wait, Joe I'm coming with you!" Barry yelled but it was too late Joe had already gone. Barry immediately grabbed his phone. He scrolled down to his recent calls and dialled Iris instantly.

 _*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* - Voicemail_ "Its gone to voicemail, somethings wrong" Barry flung the bed covers off him and attempted to get up.

"BARRY! what are you doing?!" Caitlin said sternly watching Barry attempt to get out of bed.

"I need to help Iris" Barry said struggling to untangle himself from all the wires and IVs.

"Well your not going to be any help to her in this state now are you? Cisco alittle help here" Caitlin said as Barry finally stopped struggling and threw his head back down on the pillow.

"How am I supposed to help central city like this? Im useless." Barry said whimpering whilst gesturing towards his leg.

"Well you can't help central city you help yourself and your going to help yourself by resting! Caitlin said forcefully.

"Okay" Barry nodded, but still was determined to find a way to help Iris.

"Good now I'm going to leave you to get some sleep, just let us know if you need anything, and we'll let you know if we hear anything about Iris" Caitlin said diming the lights and exiting the room.

Barry lay there for a good half hour contemplating what he was about to do. He glanced over a Caitlin and Cisco a few times they seemed quite preoccupied.

He waded up his options and saw dr well's wheelchair in the corner, now he just had to figure out how he was going to get from the bed to the wheelchair without setting all the alarms off.

After realising that he wasn't going to get anywhere without setting the machines off he decided the best thing to do was just "make a run for it".

Barry slowly weened himself towards the edge of the bed making as little noise as possible before slowly putting weight on his good leg, his head spun and he quickly used the edge of the bed to steady himself.

Once the room had stopped spinning and he felt like he could make a dive for it he used little strength he had left and hopped two paces before collapsing into the wheelchair and in the process setting off all the alarms re-ripping out his IVs and causing Caitlin and Cisco to come charging in.

END.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

-Meanwhile at CC Jitters-

Joe felt his heart beat in every inch of his body as he barley let the car stop moving before speeding towards the doorway of jitters where he was met by several officers debating on how to approach the situation.

"What's going on?!" Joe said frantically.

"Well we've got about fifteen hostages including your daughter and what looks like one gun man" captain sing said giving Joe a sympathetic look.

"We have to get in there! Whats the plan cap" Joe said peering through the fogged cafe window.

"SWAT is on there way so just hang in there Joe, we'll get iris out don't worry!" Captain sing said giving Joe a reassuring pat on the back.

*BANG BANG*

"IRIS! I'm sorry Cap I can't wait for SWAT" Joe yelled charging towards the entrance.

Joe burst through the doors with plenty of back up happily denying captains orders.

"CCPD nobody move!" Joe yelled aiming his weapon at the gunman with the other officers following his lead.

"I don't think that was such a wise idea bursting in here" the hooded man said cockily.

"Put your weapon down!" Joe said not wanting to ask again. Joe glanced over at the hostages frantically searching for his daughter.

"Looking for her" the gunman said gesturing his firearm to roof where iris was strapped to the upper floor balcony.

"Iris" Joe muttered. "You let her go now!" Joe said taking his safety off.

"Now,now,now let's not get too hasty, you shoot me and she goes with me" the man said slowly backing up the stairs towards iris.

He slowly walked over to iris and cut her ties loose. He bent down towards her and whispered in her ear. "Iris, such a pretty name"

He angrily ripped the gag from her mouth. "DAD!" Iris screamed.  
Her screams were cut short as the hooded figure beat iris round the face with his gun instantly leaving her unconscious and bleeding from her head. He then dragged her limp body down the stairs and laid her infront of Joe.

"This is what you did to my brother killed him infront of me, and now I'm going to do the same to you" the man said spitting his words at Joe.

Joe had, had enough he aimed his gun and fired.

*BANG* *BANG*

The hooded man fell to the ground and Joe kicked away his weapon before attending to his daughter.

"Iris?" Joe whimpered. "Open your eyes for me!" He pleaded.

Iris started to stirr. "D-dad" Iris groaned barley opening her eyes before shutting them again.

"It's okay now, it's over, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" Joe said pulling his daughter close.

Iris lay there in her dads arms untill she had to be pried away by the paramedics to be checked over.

"Detective West, we're going to have to take iris to the hospital, she has quite a bad head injury and possible fractured ankle" one of the paramedics said Almost consulting Joe before taking his daughter.

"Is it okay if I ride in the back?" Joe asked still clutching at his daughters hand.

"Of course it is" the paramedic said offering a small smile.

Joe climbed into the back with Iris who tried to give him a reassuring smile as if to say "I'm okay" but Joe could see right through it.

"don't worry it will be okay" Joe said rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

The doors closed and they set off towards the hospital, Joe ran his hands over his face before pulling out his phone. He scrolled down to "B" hovering over Barry's name.

"Oh boy" he whispered before hitting dial.

-Meanwhile at Starlabs-

"Barry just take it easy please!" Caitlin pleaded guiding Barry back to bed.

"Yeah man you need rest" Cisco added.

"Guys I need to help iris" Barry whimpered collapsing into the bed.

Cisco and Caitlin helped Barry back into bed and re-elevated his leg.

Barry lay there and let out a massive groan before resting his head back down and closing his eyes. Silence filled the room but was cut short by a phone ringing.

"Barry is Joe" Cisco said picking up the phone.

"Quick answer it! Barry said impatiently.

Cisco pressed answer and passed the phone to Barry who was now eagerly sat up in bed.

"Hello! Joe whats happened? Are you okay?! How's Iris?!" Barry ranted frantically demanding answers.

"She's doing okay we're on our way to the hospit-

"Hospital?! What's happened?!" Barry said worriedly cutting Joe off.

"Bare calm down shes going to be okay, she has a minor head injury and possible broken ankle, we're just going to get checked out I'll keep you updated i promise" Joe said trying to calm Barry best he could.

"This is all my fault" Barry muttered.

"Bare just take a deep breath I'll call you as soon as I hear anything and just do me a favour and rest yeah?" Joe said pulling up to the hospital.

"Mmmhuh" Barry moaned running his finger over the end call button.

Barry re-adjusted him self and cleared his throat.

"Barry are you okay?" Caitlin said worried by his friends silence.

"I'm fine" More silence passed and caitlin was about to ask again when Barry snapped again. "IM FINE" Barry yelled throwing his phone and watching it smash into pieces at it collided with the wall.

"Caitlin, Cisco...get me out of here now" Barry demanded.

"Barry I don't think-

"I'm not asking I'm telling you" Barry said once more.

END.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Barry your not well enough to leave star labs" Caitlin pleaded with her Friend.

"Caitlin I already told you I'm not asking I'm telling you and i would really appreciate your help" Barry said struggling to support himself even with the aid of the bed.

"Fine man we'll help you see Iris if you promise to rest afterwards" Cisco said trying to help Barry.

"Okay okay just help me!" Barry said getting frustrated with the situation.

Caitlin re-entered the room with a wheelchair and brought it up against the bed.

"Right ease yourself down slowly" Caitlin said steadily guiding Barry into the wheelchair propping up his leg once he was in.

"I'll get the car ready" Cisco said walking outside.

Caitlin wheeled Barry down the elevator and into the car park, going over small bumps and cracks making Barry wince.

"I'm sorry" Caitlin said apologetically.

"It's okay" Barry said with a small smile, even though Caitlin couldn't see it.

Caitlin wheeled barry into the back of the van putting the breaks on the wheelchair so it wouldn't move during the car ride.

The drive to the hospital took about 20 mins but seconds seemed like minutes to Barry, and he was getting restless and agitated.

"How much longer?" Barry moaned trying to adjust himself again.

"Where almost there, just a few more minutes" Caitlin said reassuringly.

"Yeah not all of us can run as fast as you, it actually takes us time to get places" Cisco said with a awkward laugh realising it might be too soon for jokes.

Piercing silence filled the van before they finally pulled up to the hospital. Barry had never been more eager to get out of a car in his life.

Caitlin opened the door and started wheeling Barry out towards the entrance where they were met by Joe pacing back and forth with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Joe" Barry yelled almost leaping from his chair.

 **-30 mins ago-**

"Bare just take a deep breath I'll call you as soon as I hear anything and just do me a favour and rest yeah?" Joe said pulling up to the hospital.

Joe sighed putting his phone back in his pocket briefly looking back at Iris. She's looked horribly pale and still. She looked dead. Fear started to overwhelm Joe. He started panic.

"Iris?! Iris?!" Joe said shaking his daughters shoulder almost begging for some response.

"Help I need some help!" Joe yelled in a panic.

The paramedics opened the back of the ambulance in a hurry and wheeled Iris away Joe could barley keep up.

Joe hurriedly ran down the halls trying to keep up with the doctors before he was pushed away.

"I'm sorry but you can't be in here" one nurse said.

"She's my daughter!" Joe argued angrily.

"I know I'm sorry we just need some space to work" she replied politely.

"I don't understand she was talking, she was fine" Joe said his eyes blurring with tears.

"Please just let us do our job" the nurse said guiding Joe to the viewing window and sitting him down.

Joe sat in silence watching the doctors work on his daughter, he let hot tears stream down his face. Finally a doctor approached him Joe jumped out of his seat to greet him.

"Mr West?" The doctor said calmly.

"What's happening?!" Joe asked clenching his fists to stop his hands from shaking.

"When you daughter was struck over the head she suffered trauma to her brain this caused a bleed, we're taking her up to surgery now to reduce the swelling and stop the bleeding" The doctor said remaining calm and gently laying a hand on Joe.

"My baby girl" Joe said cupping his hands over his mouth. He let out a silent whimper.

The doctor laid a firm hand on joe's shoulder and guided him back down to a sitting position. The doctor then sat next to him before continuing.

"What we're going to do is drill a hole into her skull and implant a small device that measures the pressure on her brain and releases it as it accumulates, that way we don't have to worry about serious complications if left untreated, all we need now is for you to sign the consent for surgery" the doctor said resuming his original position standing.

The doctor looked down at Joe expecting a response but he just stayed silent.

"Mr West?, we need your consent as your daughter is still unconscious" the doctor asked again this time passing Joe a pen and paper.

Joe slowly lifted his head revealing to the doctor his tear tracks and puffy eyes. Joe took the paper and signed despite his shakey hands making it hard to hold the pen.

He handed back the paper this time looking the doctor in the eye.

"You do whatever it takes, just save her, I can't loose her" Joe said subconsciously letting more tears escape.

"We will, I promise" the doctor said still keeping a poker face.

Joe sat there for a few more minutes by this time Iris would already be in surgery.

The same nurse that told Joe to stand back now re-entered the room.

"Mr West?" She said. Joes head snapped back to meet her sympathetic look.

"Is S-she O-okay?!" Joe said stuttering his words.

"She's just gone in to theatre now but so far so good I will keep you updated, how about you come get a cup of coffee or something?" She suggested nicely.

"Okay but I'd like to get it alone..thanks" Joe said not meaning to sound rude.

Joe walked in the reception of the hospital where Iris was first rushed through. Despite all that was happening he was certain there was a drinks machine there and he was right.

He put the money in the machine and pressed coffee. While the drink was being brewed Joe couldn't help but let his mind wonder and his legs too he started to pace back and forth before being snapped out of his trance by a familiar voice. Barry.

 **-Back to the present-**

" Joe!" Barry yelled almost leaping out of his chair.

Barry released himself from Caitlin and started pushing the chair himself, his arms ached but he didn't care.

"Bare W-what are you doing here!" Joe said his voice cracking once more.

"Joe please tell me what's happening?! Where's Iris?" Barry pleaded his eyes welling with tears as he feared the worse.

"She has a bleed on her brain, she's in surgery" Joe said choking out the last few words.

Barry tried to respond but he couldn't form words only small whimpers escaped his mouth. The girl he had loved since he was a child was now laying there fighting for her life because he wasn't fast enough. Because he couldn't save her.

END.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Barry! Barry" Joe said clicking his fingers infront of his son.

Barry didn't respond.

"Bare please just talk to me!" Joe said crouching down to Barry's level.

"I won't see her Joe... I can't see her like that" Barry whimpered finally responding to joes pleas.

"Barry your her best friend! None of this is your fault!" Joe said trying to reason with Barry.

"Joe you know how I feel about her! How I've always felt about her and if I didn't loose my powers I couldn't have saved her I could have stopped this!" Barry said letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Barry please" Joe said standing once more and taking control of Barry's wheelchair.

"Joe stop I'm not going!" Barry struggled attempting to stop the wheels from moving but getting his finger stuck in the spokes in the process. "Dam it!" He yelled in pain.

"Bare you okay!" Joe asked stopping the wheelchair at once.

"I'm fine" Barry said stubbornly clutching at his throbbing hand.

Barry remained quiet all the way to Iris room. He silently read the signs as he passed them. Minors, majors, Resus, Paediatrics, finally ICU, this is where Joe stopped the wheelchair.

Barry was too afraid to admit it but he was frightened.

"S-she's in here?" Barry stuttered out.

"Bare don't worry it's just so they can keep an close eye on her" Joe said buzzing himself through the secured doors.

A nurse held open the door so Joe could wheel Barry through. Barry continued to be silent until they entered Iris room.

"She looks.. Peaceful" Barry whimpered letting his eyes fill with tears.

Despite being attached to multiple different machines and the chilling noise that they made Barry took comfort in the fact that she didn't look in pain of any kind.

"The doctors say there going to try and bring her round in a few days" Joe said gently squeezing Iris's hand and taking a seat next to his daughter.

"Joe please take me back" Barry said snapping out of his trance.

Joe refused to respond seeing through his sons stubbornness.

"Joe please" Barry asked again attempting to wheel himself but pain shooting up his hand stopped him in his tracks.

Joe still refused to acknowledge Barry and continued to comfort his unconscious daughter.

"Please" Barry whimpered out in a final attempt to get joes attention before anxiously pushing himself up and attempting to balance on his good leg.

"Barry" Joe said sternly, his undivided attention now to Barry.

Barry stood his ground refusing to sit back down.

"Fine" Joe said bluntly releasing his grip on Iris's hand.

Barry assumed Joe had alternative motives considering how quickly he agreed to take Barry back to Caitlin and Cisco.

Joe walked slower than usual approaching Barry before laying a hand on his shoulder.

"If you really want to help Iris this really isn't the way, but I can't stop your bare" Joe said giving him a sympathetic look.

Joe helped Barry sit back down making him wince and let out a small groan.

Joe started to wheel Barry back to where Caitlin and Cisco were waiting whilst contemplating making "small talk" with Barry.

" So your leg it really hurts huh?" Joe said feeling guilt wash over him.

"It's agony" Barry moaned.

" I'm sorry it's party my fault I dropped you on the stair well at CCPD" Joe said almost ashamed to actually admit it was his fault.

" Joe you saved my life so what if I have a broken leg, it would have been a lot worse if you weren't there" Barry said in an attempt to perk Joe up.

Joe stayed silent.

"I know what your thinking and don't do that to yourself, what happened to Iris is not your fault-" Barry said being cut off my Joe.

"If I was just faster and acted quicker she would be okay" Joe said now stoping the wheelchair to sit down.

Barry noticed joes hands and legs shaking, Joe burrowed his head into his hands and let out a small whimper just loud enough for Barry to hear.

"Joe I'm the flash,It's my job to save people,It's my job to put away the meta humans and keep central city safe, Just like its your job to be a father to Iris and right now that's all she needs, her dad, not a hero. This isn't you fault Joe" Barry said pulling the wheelchair next to where Joe was sat.

Joe lifted his head up and revealed his tear stained face.

"Hey it's okay, your allowed to grieve, I don't expect you to be a rock all the time, your allowed to crack" Barry said offering a smile.

Joe gladly excepted smiling back and pulling Barry into a hug.

A while passed before Joe felt calmed down enough to wheel Barry to meet Caitlin and Cisco.

Caitlin already had the van ready and Cisco took Barry off Joe and wheeled him towards the car park.

"How's Iris?" Cisco asked noticing Barry was calmer and could probably hold a conversation now.

"She's ok" Barry said pausing before continuing he had an idea. " hey Cisco do we still have the power source that was powering Wells wheelchair?" Barry asked hopeful.

"Yeahhhh"Cisco said slurring. "Please don't say what I think your going to say" Cisco said clueing on to what Barry was thinking.

"Well I'm going to say it, what if we somehow harness the power that Wells used to power himself and reverse it so we can Inject a serum based version to give me my speed back" Barry said grinning even though Cisco couldn't see it.

"Wipe that grin off your face" Cisco said not wanting to admit it was a good idea.

"Your just going to say no because you know Caitlin won't agree and I know you know it's a good idea" Barry said cockily.

"God I hate it when your right, fine I'll do it under one condition" Cisco said bargaining with Barry.

"What" Barry said rolling his eyes.

"You spend time with Iris and Joe, they need you it's obvious, and this shutting people out act is getting old" Cisco said sternly instantly changing the mood.

"Okay deal" Barry said.

END


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

\- At the Hospital-

Joe sat awkwardly in the uncomfortable hospital chairs trying to re-adjust his position every so often in attempt to make it more comfortable. Joe let his head rest back on the chair trying to battle against his body for consciousness.

"You need to go home and rest Mr West, you've been here for 3 days straight" One of the regular morning nurses said opening the curtains in Iris's room.

It was becoming a regular thing, every morning the nurse would come in and talk with Joe whilst attending to Iris's dressings and medications. Joe wasn't sure what it was but there was something about the nurse that made him feel at ease with the situation, and he felt like he could tell her anything.

"Ha are you going to make this a regular thing, coming in here and trying to convince me to leave" Joe said with a small smile. His daily conversations with the morning nurse had become regular and Joe enjoyed the small distraction from reality.

The nurse approached Joe and bent down towards his ear "Would it help if I said your starting to smell" She said with a laugh.

Joe laughed back his smile turning to a blank expression. Maybe he should go home and get changed. "Maybe you right he replied, i just thought maybe my son would be here today" Joe said trying to hide his disappointment. He slowly eased himself out of the chair stretching his tired and sore muscles in the process.

"Don't worry Mr West I'm sure he'll be here, but i think for the time being you need to go home and get some proper sleep and something to eat, your no good to either of them like this" The nurse said ushering him towards the door.

" You really want me gone don't you" Joe said with a laugh as he headed towards the door before turning to the nurse who was now adjusting Iris's bed sheets. "I never got your name?" Joe said the smile returning to his face.

The Blonde nurse turned to face Joe. " Natalie" she said smiling gently back.

"Thank you.. Natalie really it means a lot" Joe said.

"Your welcome" she replied. 'Now go home and get some rest, i don't want to see you back here until your showed and rested" Natalie said with another smile.

\- Star Labs-

"Well do you think it will work?" Caitlin said as Cisco drew back the serum into the syringe.

"I don't know but i don't plan and letting barry know that we've maybe found a solution, i think he needs some more time" Cisco said putting the lid back on the syringe and then into his pocket before putting the spare serum back in the cabinet.

"What why? You know he needs this, look at him Cisco, he can't deal with this without his powers, and he's in so much pain" Caitlin said worried for Barry and confused to why Cisco wouldn't want Barry to have the serum.

Cisco felt guilty as he glanced towards Barry who hadn't moved from his bed for two days. Partially due to him being so weak but Cisco knew there was another aspect to why Barry was acting this way. He watched Barry struggle to try sit up in bed, and it made him feel even worse but he knew barry needed time and he knew if he gave Barry the serum now he would take it without even thinking.

"Barry promised to spend more time with Joe and Iris but all he's done is sit there and feel sorry for himself. He's forgotten what its like to be human, he needs to remember whats its like not to have powers, i will give him the serum but not just yet, give me until the end of today. I need him to think about things and understand the risks " Cisco said glancing back at Caitlin to see her reaction.

"What risks?" Caitlin asked walking over to the cabinet to get some blood taking supplies. When Cisco didn't answer straight away she turned toward him to give him her full attention.

Cisco glanced towards Barry's room to see if he was listening. "Im worried that if his body doesn't accept the serum its going to be like getting hit with the dark matter again, and he's already so weak i don't know if his body will be able to handle it" Cisco said concerned for his friend.

"Fine. Okay, i'll see if i can figure out something to counteract the effects and maybe lessen the blow on his body" Caitlin said gathering the rest of the phlebotomy gear & walking into Barry's room, Cisco followed.

"Hey barry how are you feeling?" Caitlin asked as barry saw the needles he started to roll up his sleeve ready.

"Im okay, same as yesterday i guess, my leg still hurts pretty bad... a lot actually. I just feel so exhausted" Barry said lowering his head, he felt Ciscos eyes on him. He felt guilty for not holding up his end of the bargain.

"Im just going to take some blood, okay and i'll get you something for the pain" Caitlin said prepping Barry's arm with an Alcohol wipe.

Cisco sat and waited for Caitlin to finish and leave before moving closer to talk to barry.

"Well are you going to say something or just stand there?" Barry snapped harshly. " Im sorry i didn't mean to snap at you, i know what your going to say, i know i haven't held up my end of the deal-

"Barry it's not that I-

"No Cisco let me finish, i'm scared, i can't see her like that, i just i feel like its all my fault, and then i think back to the nine months i was in my coma and i just don't know how they functioned. How they carried on without me, I'm not strong enough Cisco. I'm nothing without my powers." Barry said burrowing his head in his hands, and letting a small whimper escape his mouth.

Cisco furrowed his eyebrows with empathy. He felt so guilty for not telling Barry about the serum but even though he had doubts about it being able to give barry his speed back anyway not without doing some damage.

"Barry your not nothing without your powers, Your Barry Allen and you helped people before you got your powers and even if you don't get them back you'll still be able to do the same after. I know you don't know this but every single day that joe wasn't working or iris wasn't at Jitters they were here with you, every spare moment talking to you, telling you about there days. Letting you know its going to be okay, and quite frankly Barry your being selfish to sit here and feel sorry for yourself because if it was a reverse situation and you were back in your coma they would be there supporting you and each other. You need to go to the hospital and be there for Joe and most importantly Iris. Your better than this Barry I know you are! Powers or no powers, Your are Barry Allen" Cisco said reaching into his pocket about to give Barry the serum but something stopped him. Barry.

Barry grabbed Ciscos Arm. "Thank you" Barry said his vision blurred with tears, he let one escape and roll down his face. "Thank you Cisco... really" barry said wiping the tears from his cheek.

"Will you get caitlin to help me into the chair, and drive me?" Barry asked struggling to sit up in bed, he barry had the energy to argue with Cisco even if he wanted but he knew he was right, he needed to see Iris and Joe.

Cisco was about to protest and offer to help and drive barry but he knew how to take a hint and took Barry asking for Caitlin as a back off warning.

Cisco walked towards the door to get Caitlin when Barry summoned his friend once more. "Cisco" Barry said.

"Yeah" Cisco said turning to barry once more, his hand once again gliding over his pocket.

"I know about the serum i know you've had it all morning, I want you to know I'm not mad, I understand" Barry said letting a smile creep across his face.

Cisco was slightly taken back and wasn't sure what to say. He edged closer to Barry. "I just wanted you to realise that you can still do good without your speed, that you are still my best friend and nothing will ever change that" Cisco said laying a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Now are you going to let me help you?" Cisco asked even though it came out as more of a statement.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter" Barry said with a nervous laugh. " Cisco I also overheard you and caitlin earlier, what are the chances of this serum actually working?" Barry asked looking up towards his best friend.

Barry moved closer to the edge of the bed using the bed rail and Cisco as crutches to hold him up, he had forgotten what it had felt like to feel so weak. He normally healed from his injuries within a few hours.

"Honestly I don't know about fifty, fifty but there could be some side effects" Cisco said nervously trying to look anywhere but at Barry. Which proved harder than Cisco though since he was the once keeping Barry from falling to the floor.

"What do you mean side effects? Barry said straining to keep himself upright.

Cisco lowered Barry into the wheelchair before bending to his level, "If I inject the serum and your cells don't respond theres a chance your human body might not be able to handle the serum it would be as much strain as if you were getting hit by the dark matter again, and well as you know last time you went into a-

"Coma.. I don't know if i can take that chance Cisco" Barry said his voice laced with concern.

"Well i think right now you need to go to the hospital see Joe and Iris then you can make a decision on what you want to do" Cisco said urging his friend to go see his family.

"Okay, lets go" Barry said removing his phone from his pocket. Barry hesitantly scrolled down to Joes number and pressed dial.

END.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

\- Joes House -

Joe had gone home earlier that morning, he had rushed home, hoped into the shower and scoffed down a little food before collapsing onto his bed. Exhausted. He took a brief glance at the clock it read 11.20am. Joe just let his eyes close for a second...

*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz*

Joe stirred opening his eyes slightly, he felt exhausted but the buzzing noise continued.

*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz*

This time Joe forced himself to keep his eyes open and check his phone, which is where he assumed the buzzing noise was coming from. The time was now 3.42pm. Barry was calling. Joe suddenly snapped out of his sleepy trance and rapidly pressed answer on the phone.

"Barry! Hey!" Joe replied in excited to talk to his son.

"Joe. I was worried I've called you six times, why haven't you answered?" Barry asked concerned.

"Sorry bare i was asleep, Natalie has been bugging me for days to go home and rest!, whats wrong is everything okay!" Joe asked now fretting that something had happened.

"Who the hell is Natalie?" Barry questioned before realising that it must have been the nurse that he was talking too earlier. "...Joe I'm at the hospital, Iris-"

"IRIS, what's happened, I'm on my way" Joe said now scrambling to his feet, and grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"Joe calm down let me speak, they tried bringing her round and it worked but then something happened and-

-beep beep beep-

\- At star labs earlier that day -

"Okay, lets go" Barry said removing his phone from his pocket. Barry hesitantly scrolled down to Joes number and pressed dial.

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* ...Voicemail.

"Voicemail again, what if something happened!" Barry said grabbing the bed rail to push himself up.

"Lets just head over to the hospital, and don't worry until you have to worry he's probably just sleeping or something" Caitlin said in an attempt to comfort Barry.

Cisco brought over the wheelchair, and Caitlin helped barry in. "Yeah I mean I spoke to Joe yesterday he rang to check up on you and he said that he's been sleeping at the hospital" Cicso added.

Cisco took the breaks off the wheelchair and started pushing Barry towards the car park. "What? he's been at the hospital since Thursday?" Barry asked surprised.

"Yeah he hasn't left Iris's side... he did the same for you, you know" Cisco said knowing he touched a nerve.

"I feel awful, I should have been there everyday, why was I so selfish!" Barry said resting his head into his hands.

Cisco laid a reassuring hand onto Barry's shoulder "Don't worry about that now lets get to the hospital" Cisco said wishing he hadn't said that to Barry. He felt bad, he knew he was sensitive when it came to Iris and Joe, it was the one thing that could distract him, and make him slip up, his love for his family.

Barry stayed silent the whole journey thinking about everything that had ever happened and gone wrong since he got his powers. Maybe he was the reason everything bad happened? the reason his mom died, the reason his father died? Eddie? Ronnie? Maybe the reason anything bad happened was all his fault. Barry couldn't help but wish it was him that died.

Barry was soon snapped out of his depressive state.

"Barry...Hello?, earth to Barry?" Caitlin said now worried flashing a small touch in Barry's eyes to check his responses.

Barry was quick to swat Caitlin's hand away when he realised what was happening. "What are you doing?" Barry said defensively. "Are we here already?" Barry said asking another question.

"Dude you zoned out or something" Cisco said raising an eyebrow, concerned for his friend.

"Im fine, i was.. just thinking" Barry said shoving his friends aside as nicely as possible. He wheeled himself to the entrance despite being exhausted, he wanted to feel as though he could do something for himself without anyones help or without messing things up. He couldn't help but go back into the darkness. It was all his fault. Everything.

Caitlin and Cisco followed Barry briefly before, realising that maybe they should leave him alone just for little, until he has a chance to probably see Iris, and get some time with her alone.

"Come on lets go wait in the car" Caitlin said ushering Cisco to follow. Cisco turned back to look at Barry momentarily before following Caitlin back to the Van.

Barry followed the signs to the ICU, he hated the way it made him feel, it was almost like he could feel the death, and sadness that this ward brought. He knew it wasn't the place most people come back from. He approached Iris room, hesitating before entering.

Barry hated how peaceful she looked despite the obvious head injury and cast on her leg, how could he let this happen. He inched closer towards the bed, and slowly took her hand in his. He gasped slighted and relased his grip when he felt how cold her hands were. "Iris, I don't know if you can hear me, but i hope you can feel me, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere... I love you Iris West" Barry said letting a tear fall from his eye.

Natalie stood at the doorway, she watched Barry have his moment with Iris before entering to administer more medication and adjust a few IV's. Barry noticed Natalie and let go of Iris's hand, and quickly wiped away his tears.

"Its okay, I'm just giving her some medication, please don't stop on my behalf" Natalie said offering a small smile. Barry smiled back.

Barry watched as Natalie pushed some liquid into Iris's IV then hung up a small bag of Intravenous fluids and connected Iris to it, along with some more bags of fluid.

"What are they? what are they for, why does she need so many" Barry said all of a sudden realising how many drips and machines that Iris was connected too. All the IVs in her arms, even one in her neck.

"Barry hunny its okay, its not as bad as it looks, that big one is saline to keep her hydrated, then she's on antibiotics to keep any infection at bay and then some blood thinning medications to make sure she doesn't get any clots and the doctors are even talking about trying to bring her round today" Natalie said reassuringly.

"How did you know my name?" Barry asked.

"Your father, he talks about you" Natalie paused before continuing. "He was waiting for you to come, visit, I sent him home to rest, he's barley slept in three days" Natalie said worried.

"Oh.. I W-wanted to come, but I just wasn't ready to see her like this" Barry said his voice cracking with sadness.

Natalie saw the distress on Barry's face and stopped what she was doing in an attempt to comfort him. "It can be hard for someone to see there loved ones in this state, its not something you see everyday and takes some getting used to" Natalie said offering another small smile.

Barry once again smiled back, this time looking up at Natalie, mouthing the words "Thank you" before looking back at Iris, letting more tears escape.

"Your welcome" Natalie replied "Ah Dr. Fitzbery, this is Barry Joe's son" Natalie said this time acknowledging the tall dark skinned doctor that had just entered the room.

Barry quickly turned his attention to the doctor, a million and one questions running through his mind but the only one that really mattered "Is Iris going to be okay!" Barry blurted out. "Sorry" he then added not meaning to sound forward or rude.

"Thats alright Barry, and your sister is it?" Dr. Fitzbery asked.

"...my girlfriend" Barry replied sheepishly. "Were not actually related Joe fostered me as a child, I lost both my parents" Barry said now looking back at Iris.

"Oh son I'm sorry, but Miss West is doing much better, I'm going to call the medical team in, and were going to attempt to bring her out of the coma, her blood work looks much better and her vitals have been stable for the past 24 hours so I'm quite confident we can bring her round today" Dr. Fitzbery said clicking his pen a few times and scribbling something down on Iris's chart.

Barry didn't respond just smiled but the doctor knew how much he thanked him. Barry stood back and let the doctors assemble there team Dr. Fitzbery mumbled some stuff about medications and bossed a few nurses about to fetch some medical supplies. "Right is everyone ready and is the crash cart near by?" Dr. Fitzbery asked drawing back some fluid in a syringe.

"Yes Dr Fitzbery" Natalie replied.

"Alright then" Dr. Fitzbery said now injecting the liquid into Iris's arm.

Barry sat closely and watched for a few minutes but nothing happened. "How long will it take for her to wake up?" Barry asked nervously, scared that maybe Iris wouldn't ever wake up.

"Shouldn't be too long now Barry, all patients react different and different patients have different waking up times, but with the type of sedation that we have been giving Iris, this medicine I've just injected should counteract it pretty quickly and she should wake up within the next few minutes" Dr. Fitzbery said flashing Barry another empathetic smile.

A few more minutes passed everyone was silent in fact it was so quiet you could he a pin drop. Barry was about to say something but a horrible gurgling and gagging sound stopped him in his tracks. Iris was choking on the intubation tube.

"Ahh Miss West welcome back, lets get this awful tube out shall we" Dr. Fitzbery said remaining almost too calm.

Iris hadn't yet opened her eyes which made Barry anxious, but she was still choking on her tube which made Barry feel little better because at least she was responsive in a way. The doctor carefully pulled out the tube and replaced it will nasal oxygen.

Iris lay there moaning and groaning for a little while before the doctor gave Barry the all clear to approach Iris and ask her a few basic questions.

"Now Barry she might be little confused so just speak very slowly, and just ask one question at a time" Dr. Fitzbery said once again is his calming tone.

"O-okay" Barry stuttered out. "I-iris can you here me? Its me Barry" Barry said fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Iris briefly opened her eyes before scrunching them shut again.

"Iris open your eyes for me" Barry said trying to remain as calm as possible.

"B-B-barry" Iris whimpered her voice hoarse and sore from the tube.

"Im here Iris it's okay, I'm not going anywhere!" Barry said letting the tears flow freely now that he knew Iris was safe again.

...Or so he thought.

END


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Barry's happiness was short lived. The screeching of alarms and machine beeping brought him out of his trance.

*CODE BLUE* *CODE BLUE* * CODE BLUE*

"IRIS, whats happening" Barry yelled over the loud machine alarms. Barry looked back at _his_ Iris, the only girl he'd ever loved. Her eyes were now wide open she was clutching at her throat as if she couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe.

"Barry move!" Dr Fitzbery said pushing Barry's wheelchair to the side as gentle as possible. "I'm going to need an intubation tray in here...NOW" Dr Fitzbery said again this time loosing his cool.

"Yes right away Dr." Natalie said running off quickly and handing Dr. Fitzbery a intubation pack.

"I don't understand" Barry whimpered quietly to himself. "She was talking, she was awake".

"Barry come on, lets go out side let the doctors work" Natalie said taking control of Barry's chair and pushing him towards the door.

"NO! I can't leave her not again! I won't" Barry said grabbing the wheels to stop the chair from moving. "I don't understand, whats happening" Barry said demanding to know what was happening. Natalie pulled him to one side to let some more doctors through that had heard the code being called.

Barry sat there watching the doctors work, he listened to what they were saying not fully understand what they meant, but he knew enough from Caitlin and his past injuries to partly decipher what they were saying.

"Dr her stats are 72% and still dropping" a nurse called out, informing Dr. Fitzbery who now looked much more stressed. He had a thin layer of sweat across his brow.

"Okay tubes in lets check the placement and get another set of Observations please" Dr. Fitzbery said now taking a step back and huffing a big sigh of relief.

"Vitals look good, nice work Dr." Another nurse commented now adjusting some wires.

Dr Fitzbery wiped his brow, before glancing back at a very petrified Barry. He walked over to where Barry was situated and knelt down to his level.

"What happened?" Barry asked once more, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Barry, son, sometimes when you bring a patient round, there airways are compromised meaning the body has gotten used to the machine doing all the breathing. In this case it happened to Iris, her lungs were weakened and when we tried to take the tube out her lungs couldn't work hard enough to support her body, thats why she couldn't breathe. Do you understand?" Dr Fitzbery asked, trying to work out what Barry's facial expression meant.

"Joe, oh my god, he doesn't know" Barry said stunned and still trying to process what had just happened. Barry grabbed his phone, but his hands were shaking so much he could barley unlock his phone, yet alone dial Joe's number.

"Barry take a nice deep breath for me" Dr. Fitzbery said seeing that Barry's breathing had sped up and he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Barry ignored Dr. Fitzbery's command. Now Dr. Fitzbery and Natalie were both talking to Barry, except Barry could only see there lips moving. No sound was coming out. Barry vision started to blur and he started to panic, even attempting to get up from his chair.

"Barry? Barry can you hear me" Natalie said in her calming voice, pushing Barry back down in his chair as he tried to stand up once more. " Dr. he's going hurt himself" Natalie said expressing her worry for Barry.

"Barry you need to calm down son, Barry can you hear us?" Dr. Fitzbery asked one more time. " Natalie go get me a sedative. "Barry listen to me very carefully you need to calm down other wise were going to have to sedate you. Do you understand me Barry?" Dr. Fitzbery asked once more talking very slowly in an attempt for Barry to hear him.

"I-I-Iris... n-no" Barry Whimpered tears streaming down his face, Barry shot up from his chair screaming as he put weight on his bad leg, he fell to ground whimpering and breathing heavily.

"BARRY" Natalie yelled rushing back into the room with the sedative.

"Natalie quickly help me get him on a gurney" Dr. Fitzbery asked drawing back the syringe and injecting Barry.

Barry whimpered once more in an attempt to fight off the drug.

"Its okay Barry just close you eyes" Dr. Fitzbery said, this time knowing that Barry had heard him.

Barry stopped struggling and let his eyes close not wanting to fight anymore. He felt drowsy and he just let his body drift off into a deep sleep.

"Can we get a gurney and some help in here please" Natalie shouted wandering into the hall and yelling for some assistance.

Two porters quickly came to the rescue with a gurney. "Right be very careful with his leg, we'll need to get an X-ray as well to check theres no more damage, take him to a quiet room, but keep him close by, I know he wouldn't want to be too far away from Iris" Dr. Fitzbery said pulling the rail up on Barry's bed and wiping away Barry's matted hair from hie eyes. "Its alright son well look after you" Dr. Fitzbery added with a smile, even though Barry couldn't see it.

 **-40 Minutes later -**

Barry opened his eyes he felt groggy and wanted to close them again but he forced himself to fight the sleepiness and opened his eyes once more.

"Ugh why is it so bright in here?, where's Iris?" Barry asked himself before all the memories of Iris and what had happened came flashing back.

"IRIS" Barry said again shooting up in bed. "ah" Barry winced looking down at his leg that now seemed to be casted and strapped up in some sort of protective bandage. Just as he looked back up he saw Natalie and Dr. Fitzbery enter.

"Iris! what happened is she okay!?" Barry questioned as if he was interrogating them.

"Barry don't you worry Iris is fine, she's stable, You have quite a bad break there Barry you will need surgery on that leg" Dr. Fitzbery said concerned.

"Later i need to see Iris" Barry winced moving his leg in an awkward position once more.

"You know Barry you had us worried for a second there" Natalie said adding a smile.

"Yes you got yourself quite worked up, we ended up having to sedate you, you were having a panic attack Barry, a bad one too you ended up doing more damage to your leg, how did you injure yourself that bad in the first place" Dr. Fitzbery added studying Barry to make sure he understood and that he was more with it.

"Please i need to see Iris" Barry begged ignoring Dr. Fitzbery's question.

"Just rest now Mr Allen, you and Iris both need it, we tried calling your father to let him know what happened but there was no answer" Dr. Fitzbery said looking at Barry to see if he knew why Joe wouldn't have picked up.

"Joe" Barry mumbled. "I will try him now" Barry added.

"Okay Barry we'll leave you to it" Dr. Fitzbery said both himself and Natalie exiting the room.

Barry gabbed his phone from his pocket and hovered over Joe's name for a second while he was contemplating what to say to him. He pressed dial, and once more it went to voicemail. He tried four more times before he was about to give up and go see Iris. Barry thought he would try just one more time.

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

"Come on Joe please pick up" Barry said to himself, just as he heard movement on the other end of the line.

"Joe?" Barry questioned.

"Barry! hey" Joe replied excited to talk to his son.

"Joe. I was worried I've called you six times, why haven't you answered?" Barry asked concerned.

"Sorry bare i was asleep, Natalie has been bugging me for days to go home and rest!, whats wrong is everything okay!" Joe asked now fretting that something had happened.

"Who the hell is Natalie?" Barry questioned before realising that it must have been the nurse that he was talking too earlier and that had been with Dr. Fitzbery. "and Joe I'm at the hospital, Iris-

"IRIS, what's happened, I'm on my way" Joe said now hopping to his feet, and grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"Joe calm down let me speak, they tried bringing her round and it worked but then something happened and-

-beep beep beep-

Joe got in his car and drove as quickly as he could to the hospital, he even put on the blue police lights on his car to get there even quicker . He arrived barley parking his car in the bay before dashing into the hospital rushing towards the ICU.

Barry decided he didn't want to stay prisoner to this room any longer, he saw his wheelchair across the room and with the state his leg was in there was no chance that he would make it. He then spotted some crutches next to his bedside with a note on them.

 _"I knew you would try to leave_

 _so use these... and be careful_

 _xoxo Natalie"_

"Natalie...So that's your name" Barry said smirking to himself before ripping the note off the crutches and placing them underneath his arms, he hurried to the hallway. Seeing Joe run past but it didn't look like Joe had noticed him.

"JOE" Barry shouted down the hallway.

Joe stopped dead in his tracks turning round to see his son. "Barry, what... how.. what happened to you?" Joe asked worried now easing back toward his son.

"I had a panic attack, they sedated me, broke my leg more..I'm sorry Dad" Barry said hobbling towards his dad.

Barry collapsed into Joes arms, and Joe willingly embraced his son in a well needed hug. "Oh Barry don't worry about that now, its okay" Joe said rubbing his sons back to comfort him.

"Can we go see Iris?" Barry whimpered breaking down in tears for what must have been the millionth time that day.

"Of course we can bare" Joe said walking besides his son.

Barry and Joe entered Iris's room together and sat down on opposite sides of the bed each taking one of her hands in theres.

"Don't worry baby Barry and I are here, were not going anywhere" Joe said letting a single tear escape.

Barry looked up at Joe them back at Iris.

"I love you Iris..so much" Barry said clutching at Iris's limp hand. "I love you too dad" he said then glancing at Joe once more and smiling.

"I love you too bare" Joe said letting his head rest back on the chair and smiling back. 

**END**


End file.
